


Words of the Heart

by Viridian_Compass



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure?, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Compass/pseuds/Viridian_Compass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a heartwarming story of passion and trust, Peridot fights to save Lapis from her prison of fusion. They find strength in each other through trials and strengthen a bond that will last through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts Travel Far

Deep in the ocean, an unstable fusion was chained to the floor. It was Malachite; Lapis was struggling to keep Jasper down. Keeping control, she let her mind wander briefly. Her thoughts eventually led her consciousness to find Peridot.

Peridot looked up from what she was doing. "Lapis?!" Lapis rubbed her eyes. "Peridot!? Wha-"

Peridot stood up. "What happened to you?!" Lapis took a step back. "I'm fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean. Why?"

Peridot looked startled. "Wait, you what?!" Lapis looked grim. "We're Malachite now."

Peridot was still confused. "W-What?" Lapis clenched her fists, looking upset. "I'm going to keep her trapped on this miserable planet!"

Peridot started panicking. "Lapis no! You can't do this!" Lapis briefly turned away. "She's my prisoner. You can't stop me!"

Peridot started tearing up. "You can't do this forever! You're gonna get yourself hurt!" Lapis looked at her sadly. "I was a prisoner my whole life! Now I'm the captor and I'm never letting her go!"

Peridot stepped toward her, tears in her eyes. "Lapis, please listen to me!" Lapis shook her head. "No! I'm protecting Steven!"

"But who's gonna protect you?!" Peridot shouted, reaching for Lapis' hand. She pulled away. "I don't need any protection!"

"Please, just tell me where you are! I can help you!" Peridot tried to come closer, but Lapis pushed her away, yelling. "No! I can do this on my own!"

"I can't let you get hurt!" Peridot was crying. Lapis looked away, and whispered, "You sound just like Steven."


	2. Solutions

Peridot was startled. "What do you mean?" Lapis looked down at her feet. They were battered and bruised. "I'm Sorry. He said the exact same thing."

"You don't have to do this..." Peridot looked at her sadly. Lapis looked up. "Peridot, I- I'm sorry."

Peridot took a step closer, clenching her fists. "I'm sorry I never did anything to help you on the ship. I'm sorry I left you back there. This would have never happened if it weren't for me!"

Lapis was surprised. "No, it's not your fault! If I hadn't told you that there were still gems on earth, none of this would have happened!"

Peridot tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault... I understand you were just trying to protect them."

Lapis burst into tears. "It's all my fault that you and Jasper came here in the first place!" "It's not!" Peridot replied.

Lapis started yelling. "I have to protect them! They don't stand a chance against homeworld's technology!" Peridot was desperate. "I can help you out... just please unfuse!"

Lapis stuttered. "No! I- I have to keep Jasper here. She can't get free!" "It'll be fine! Please just listen!" Peridot sobbed.

Lapis looked defeated. "I- I don't know anything anymore." "It's okay!" Peridot slowly walked towards her. "You can figure it out." Lapis stared into the distance, tears in her eyes. "I'm weak..."

She looked up at Peridot. "If I can't do this I'll never be able to face them..." She paused, looking down again. "The crystal gems." "Lapis... you don't need to do this for anyone. None of this is your fault." Peridot assured her.

Lapis looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "But it is!" Peridot reached out her hands. "L-Lapis? Please just... This happened because I came here." Lapis sank to her knees, sobbing. "But I brought you here..."

Peridot sat down with her, tearing up again. "You never did anything wrong." Lapis sniffled. "I- I didn't?"

Peridot smiled. "Of course you didn't Lapis... You were just trying to do what you thought was best." Lapis leaned on her shoulder. "Y- yeah..."

Peridot put her arm around her. "If you unfused we could just... leave and forget any of this ever happened." Lapis looked up at her. "Really?"

"Mhm." Peridot wiped the tears off Lapis' cheek. She rested her head back down. "But what about Jasper?"

Peridot thought to herself. "We can find a way to get away from her. Any suggestions?" Lapis pondered for a moment. "I- I think I have an idea..."

Looking at her, Peridot asked, "What is it?" Lapis put her hand on her chin. "If you bring one of those zappy things then we could bubble her and hand her over to the crystal gems."

Peridot nodded. "We could try... They were all on the ship. I don't know if I could find another one unless there's some left in that old ship I found." Lapis looked down at her lap. "I dunno, isn't that Ship really old?"

Peridot sighed. "Yeah... But I'm not sure how long the destabilizers where a thing. Though it wouldn't hurt to check." Lapis nodded. "Yeah. Wait- What about your escape pod?

Peridot sighed again. "It got stolen." Lapis sighed. "Oh... Well check the old ship for a destabilizer, I'll wait for you here." Peridot looked at her. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Lapis gave her a thumbs up. "I can Hold off Jasper until then. I have another reason to survive." Peridot stood up. "O-Okay then. I'll try to be quick."

Lapis smiled. "Thanks. I'm pretty deep in the ocean, but I'll probably churn it up a bunch when we unfuse. Hurry though, once we unfuse I won't be able to hold her back anymore."

Peridot reaches for her hand. They hold hands for a while, and Peridot eventually lets go. "Alright. I'll be quick!" Lapis sits back, watching her run off. Then, with a determined look on her face, she pulls her focus back to Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the inspiration for this actually came from a roleplay I had a little while ago. That's partly why the formatting is so weird.


	3. Battle Wounds

Peridot flew over the ocean with her copter, looking for Malachite. She saw Malachite come to the surface, and shouted "I found one!" Spotting her, Lapis yelled back "Yes!" Jasper started struggling. "What are you doing brat! Release me!"

Lapis broke the chains restraining them, and the struggle began. Peridot muttered to herself, "I hope this will work..." and starts messing with the destabilizer. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Malachite unfused, flinging Lapis and Jasper onto a nearby island. Peridot landed, standing in front of both of them.

Lapis struggled to sit up. "Hurry!" She yells. Peridot continued to mess with the destabilizer. "Hold on it won't turn on!" Lapis shouts at her. "Peridot!"  
"I got it!" Peridot started running at Jasper, who looked up at her with burning eyes. She stood up, holding her arm and exclaims; "What are you doing! Peridot! Don't betray homeworld!"

Lapis screamed. "Do it Peridot!" Peridot hesitated. "Jasper, I-I'm sorry." She then picked up speed, and shoved the destabilizer into Jasper's stomach. Jasper screamed and poofed.

Lapis smiled. "We did it! Quick! Bubble her!" Peridot dropped the destabilizer and bubbled Jasper. She looked down at the bubble in shock. "I- I did it." "You did it!" Lapis tried to stand up but fell, exclaiming "ah!" in the process.

Peridot rushed over to Lapis from where she was standing, dropping the bubble. "Are you okay?" Offering her a hand up, Peridot helped her stand. "Y-yeah, that just took a lot of energy. I was already weak from the ship crashing... This just drained me." Lapis looked at Peridot, who said: "You should get some rest."

Lapis looked at the bubble. "First though... We should get that to the gems." Peridot looked at her, concerned "Are you going to be able to walk?" "I think I can fly..." Lapis tried summoning her wings. "It's not working!" she panicked.

A worried look came over Peridot's face. "Uh... Lapis? Could you turn around for a second?" "Uh, sure?" She turned around, showing Peridot her gem. "O-Oh god." She covered her mouth with her hand. Lapis turned her head. "What is it?"

Peridot looked her in the eyes "It's uh... Your gem is kinda..." She trailed off the end of her sentence. "We need to get you to the gems."

Lapis nodded, and started walking. "Yeah. Steven has healing powers-" She tripped, twisting her ankle. "Ow!" Peridot held out her hands to help her, but Lapis shook her head, refusing her help. "Lapis! I-I don't think you're fit for traveling right now."

Lapis stumbled, landing on the destabilizer.

She poofed.


	4. It's Up to You Now

Peridot stood there shocked, staring at the gem. "L-Lapis?" She ran over to where Lapis had just poofed. She picked up her gem, screaming "No no no! This can't be happening now! Lapis please no!"

Spotting the destabilizer, she picked it up, angrily snapped it in two and threw the pieces in the ocean.

She stared down at Lapis' gem. "D-Don't worry. I'm gonna get you to Steven."

The gem began faintly glowing. Peridot looked hopeful. "Lapis?" The glowing faded, and then stopped. Her face fell. "Come on!"

She heard a faint echoing whisper. _It'll be OK. I trust you. ___

She looked around."W-What?" Her eyes eventually settled on the gem in her hands. "Lapis?"

She felt a faint touch against her cheek. Peridot started to tear up again, and whispered "I'm sorry..."

She heard the whisper again. _It's alright. Now go talk to Steven. ___

She takes a deep breath. "I- I will." She grabbed the jasper bubble, and holding that and the gem close to her chest, she activated copter and flew off.

_I trust you. ___

"T-Thank you." She flew lower to the water.

_Hey Peri? ___

"Yes?"

The whisper had a playful tone. _Are we there yet? ___

"...No, I just started flying..."

She heard a faint echoing laughter.

She smiled a little bit. "The house was this way right?"

_Yeah. Just fly straight for a bit you'll fly right into it. Cheer up, it's not actually that far. ___

"OK." The rest of the flight was in silence. She eventually arrived at the beach, and walked up to the house.

_Good luck! ___

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	5. Bonds and Healing Tears

Steven shouted "Coming!" and ran to answer the door. Opening it, he stood is shock. "Peridot!?"

Peridot rubbed the back of her head, cradling the gems in her arms. "Look... I know you all kinda hate me right now but I need your help!"

Steven looked down at Lapis' gem. "What happened!?"

Peridot bit her lip. "She was fused and her gem is kinda messed up and she got hurt. Can you please try to help her?!"

Steven looked down at his feet. "I don't know... my healing powers haven't been working lately..." Desperation came through her voice. "Can't you at least try?!"

Steven looked hopeful. "Pearl might know what to do-" "No! You can't let them know I'm here!" Peridot panicked. Steven pouted. "But..."

Peridot's face fell. "Can't you figure something out?!" Steven thought for a moment. "Oh! Oh! I know!" Peridot looked hopeful. "What?"

Steven put his arms in the air. "My mom had a healing fountain! I can take you there!" Peridot smiled a tiny bit. "Really? Lets go now!" Steven made a superhero pose. "To the warp pad!"

He led them to the warp, and on the way Peridot put the bubble on the table. He activated the pad, bringing them to Rose's healing fountain. When they stepped off the pad, Peridot looked around in awe. "What do we do now?" Steven looked proud. "Put her gem in the fountain. It should fix it!"

Peridot goes over to the fountain and places Lapis' gem in it. "How long do we wait?" He shrugs. The gem starts glowing. Peridot bites her lip. "Is it working?!"

The glowing gets brighter and Lapis comes out of her gem. Peridot runs to her. "Lapis?! Are you alright?!"

Lapis caught Peridot's outstretched hand. "Ah! I'm fine!" She starts laughing. "I feel better than fine!" She spins in a circle, arms outstretched. Peridot stops the spinning and hugs her. "Oh thank god."

Lapis hugged her back, tightly. Steven looked confused. "Uh guys? What's going on?" Lapis looked over at him. "Steven! Thank you! A- again!" Peridot blushed a bit. "Yeah... Thank you."

Steven gave them a thumbs up. "Hey, no problem guys!" Lapis gave him a serious look. "Listen Steven. You can't tell the gems that we were here until we're long gone." Peridot butted in. "Just... Don't tell them at all."

He looked sad. "But- but you guys, what about when Garnet goes looking for Malachite!" Peridot shrugged. "I don't know, figure it out." He smiled. "Well you can trust me! Steven the secret keeper! I'm going to leave you two alone, so see you around!"

Lapis sighed. "Well Steven, I guess this is goodbye." "Yeah, bye." Peridot muttered.

Steven started walking back towards the warp. He stopped, and turned around. "One more thing!" He ran back and hugged them both. Lapis hugged him back right away, while Peridot hesitated. She hugs him back, then pushes him away. "Alright then Lapis, I guess we should go."

Lapis nodded. "Yup. Bye Steven!" She waves, and he waves back. He warps away, leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd let you know, that when this was originally written (which was like in August) Peridot wasn't on good terms with the Crystal Gems. I have a feeling some people might be confused by that due to the recent-ish episodes having her basically join them, so I'm just putting it out there.


	6. I'll Love You Forever

Lapis looked at Peridot. "So... He's gone now. Where do we go?" Peridot shrugged. "I guess we should figure that out..."

Lapis sat down. "Yeah..." Peridot joined her on the ground, leaning against the back of the fountain. "Like maybe..." Lapis looked at her. "Where?"

Peridot put her arm over her shoulder. "Maybe we could go back to the kindergarten... The gems found me there once but it's pretty big and I doubt they would expect me to be there."

Lapis leaned on her shoulder. "True... but I find that place depressing..." "Okay... What do you suggest?" Peridot looked at her. Lapis stared into the distance."We could build something underwater, this planet has a vast ocean."

Peridot gave her a skeptical look." Are you sure it would work?" Lapis frowned. "Hmm... Without the robanoids, maybe not. On top of a mountain perhaps?" Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Which mountain?"

Lapis looked up. "I think I heard of something called the 'rocky mountains'?" Her eyes got a sparkle. "It's apparently near an ocean." Peridot laughed. "Alright you little fish, if you think it's a good place, then lets go."

Lapis laughed too. "Yeah. Let's go!" She stood up, a huge smile on her face. She summoned her wings, and grabbed Peridot's hand, pulling her onto her feet.

She blushed, and activated her copter. Together they flew off, hand in hand towards the sunset. Lapis started doing aerials, and Peridot started dancing with her as they flew.

Lapis suddenly stopped, and Peridot looked concerned. "What is it?"

Lapis cupped her hands around her face.

She moved in closer.

And kissed Peridot.

She blushed, and kissed her back.

"I love you, Peri." She whispered.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the end of that, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave any comments, questions or concerns, or to check out any of my upcoming works!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems kind of cringey, I still haven't hammered out a decent format yet. Either way, enjoy!


End file.
